In sealing systems having shaft sealing rings, it is well-known that friction losses increase as the rotational speed increases.
German Published Patent Application No. 602 16 474 describes a contactless sealing in which a centrifugal disk, having radial bores as slinger ports (FIG. 1 there, reference 44), is provided on a shaft. The radial bores permit lubricating oil, which was accumulated in a radially inner centrifuging chamber, to flow out, the bores then centrifuging the oil off at their other end area into a collection chamber. The centrifugal disk has an axial gap with respect to a non-rotating part, the gap joining the centrifuging chamber to the collection chamber.
A labyrinth seal is described in German Published Patent Application No. 479 388.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,381 describes connecting an interior space of a gear unit, partially filled with lubricating oil, via an air channel (FIG. 1 there, reference numeral 9) to the outside air, for example, for compressed-air compensation. In that case, oil is conveyed radially and axially inward by centrifugal force, by providing a suitable bevel. Independently of this air channel, a contactless sealing is achieved by a centrifugal edge which, during rotational movement, centrifuges the oil off into a collection chamber (FIG. 1 there, reference numeral 13) that is connected by a downward running bore to the oil-pan space.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 014 657 describes a shaft sealing device in which oil, likewise centrifuged off, is recirculated.
German Published Patent Application No. 698 18 914 describes a shaft sealing system in which a shaft sealing ring is provided.
A sealing ring for a water-pump bearing is described in German Published Patent Application No. 601 30 871.
German Published Patent Application No. 42 20 754 also describes a sealing system that functions in non-contact fashion during rotational movement of the shaft of a gear unit, in which oil, likewise centrifuged off, is recirculated.
German Published Patent Application No. 39 30 280 likewise describes such a sealing system functioning in non-contact fashion during rotational movement of the shaft.
A sealing system acting in contacting fashion is described in German Published Patent Application No. 35 44 783.
A sealing system that functions in non-contact fashion during rotational movement of the shaft, in which oil, likewise centrifuged off, is recycled is also described in German Published Patent Application No. 33 30 473.
German Published Patent Application No. 11 2004 000 627 also describes a sealing system that functions in non-contact fashion during rotational movement of the shaft, and in which oil spun off by a plurality of shaft grooves is likewise recycled.
A sealing system that functions in non-contact fashion during rotational movement of the shaft and in which oil spun off by pointed edges is likewise recirculated is described in German Published Patent Application No. 470 121, as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,258 describes a contactless sealing in which a centrifugal disk, having radial bores as slinger ports (FIG. 1 there, reference numeral 44), is provided on a shaft. The radial bores permit lubricating oil, which was accumulated in a radially inner centrifugal chamber, to flow out, the bores then ejecting the oil at their other end area into a collection chamber. The centrifugal disk has an axial gap with respect to a non-rotating part, the gap joining the centrifugal chamber to the collection chamber.